No Bravery
by obi's girl
Summary: Hook reconsiders his vengeance.


Hook's a survivor.

He's had to be, living almost as long as the crocodile he's crossed. He spent years in Neverland, crafting his revenge and when he was ready, he left and returned to the Enchanted Forest to avenge the death of his love.

The only reason he teamed with the Evil Queen's mother was because of her promise, that she could help him fulfill his revenge.

His revenge, which Hook only learned until recently, seemed to be a loosing battle. Each time he's come up against Rumpelstiltskin, close to exacting his revenge, he's run afoul. Fallen on his face multiple times, been tied up, knocked out, betrayed...there's only so many concussions an almost 300-year old pirate can take before he realizes, when is enough – enough?

Then, there's his current predicament.

His current predicament being, working with the outsiders who seem hellbent on eliminating every living magical creature in Storybrooke. Well, that seems to be the case with the woman; the man is hellbent on finding his father, but still bonded over revenge.

Then, there's Hook. Still waiting in the shadows for the moment he can finally take down Rumpelstiltskin. Because that's been his only goal for almost 300 years.

But now, he's not so sure that revenge is worth it anymore. His speech to Regina in the caves was sincere one:

___You ever think this constant pursuit of revenge is the reason why no one cares for us?_

Nearly 300 years and the last time, someone really cared for him was Milah. Hook always thought, if he ever got close enough to kill Rumpelstiltskin, or get him to kill him, that would be the end of his misery. But what if it wasn't? What if the hole in his heart didn't mend after killing the crocodile? What if felt hollow?

___My life will be empty._

He sighs, making his way onboard his ship, still anchored in Storybrooke harbor; though it's presence isn't really a secret anymore since the Charmings' know where it is. Hook goes down to his cabin, lays back on his bunk, contemplating his options.

If he abandoned his revenge now, it would feel like all those years he spent would be a waste but he also realizes, if he continues this, it would be an bigger waste to chase after a foe who doesn't care all that much about his vendetta. He thought he had part of his revenge when Belle lost of her memory, but the crocodile still found a way to reconnect with her.

And he somehow managed to survive the attack in Manhattan.

He sighs, gets up from his bunk and goes up on deck but stops when he sees a woman pacing the deck.

Not many people know about the Roger, so she has to be either Snow White or her daughter, Emma. The constant pacing gives her away; it's Emma. He smiles to himself, somewhat relieved to see her after all this time apart.

Hook clears his throat and Emma stops pacing, looking in his direction as he raises his hand and hook, making  
his way to where she is. "I come in peace," he says, "but I am curious, what are you doing on my ship?"

"Thinking," Emma retorts, "although I wasn't expecting to see you. I see you made it back here in one piece from Manhattan,"

He smiles at her. "I'm a survivor love; you should know that about me by now," he teases, looking her over. "so what were thinking? Was it something about me?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "I wanted some time alone, to be somewhere no one could find me and I happened upon your ship," she explains, "Trust me, thinking about you, is the farthest thing on my mind,"

"I would despair if you didn't," he teases, "what has you all uptight and thinking?"

"It's personal," she retorts.

He shrugs, coming closer to her; Emma thinks he's going to grab her but instead, he simply sits down on a barrel, looking up at her. "Well, I'm not going anymore; this is my ship and if you want to continue thinking, you mine as well do it aloud," he offers.

Emma sighs, knowing it's next to impossible to get rid of him and he's sure to find out anyway; so it mine as well come from her. "The past, which was supposed to be in the past, has recently reared its ugly head in the present and it's complicated more than a few things," she says.

"The past can be a nasty thing," he reasons, eyeing her, "this wouldn't have to do with your lost love, the one you spoke of on the beanstalk?"

"Unfortunately yes,"

He raises a curious eyebrow. "...or fortunate for your boy because now he has his father in his life," he says.

"His father is no Prince Charming, trust me," Emma retorts, "but now that he's here, it'll be harder to get rid of him because of certain connections he has,"

"I don't see why that would be a problem," Hook continues, "it's not like he's related to anyone you know, or he is,"

Emma lowers her eyes, looking at her feet. "Actually, he's related to someone we both know," she admits.

Hook studies her a moment, almost disbelievingly; what are the chances of that happening but suddenly it clicks and he gets it. "Well, I don't envy you love," he says, "to be forever tied to Rumpelstiltskin's family like that,"

"You were," she counters.

"I was tied to Milah, not Rumpelstiltskin; there is a difference,"

Emma sighs. "He's not the only problem; he has luggage in the form of a fiancé," she admits, "she's...she's...actually I don't know, but I do know that I don't trust her. And that's not me talking like a jilted ex-girlfriend; there's just something off about her,"

Hook smiles at her. "I should know better than anyone, your lie detector power is usually spot on," he reasons, "so say for a moment that you are right about her and she is up to no good in Storybrooke, what proof do you have so far?"

"She has a list of people with their fairytale names," Emma says, "which Neal says he put together for her, so she knew who everyone was – or is. Then, there's the warning from August before he was de-SORAS'd into a seven year old boy; to be wary of her because she's dangerous. She could be Tamara or maybe there's someone else in town I should be focusing on. I mean, Regina's gone missing again; she could be hiding and plotting something,"

Hook studies her carefully, remembering a piece of paper on a table with names of fairytale characters and their Storybrooke counterparts in the clock tower. Her and Greg weren't exactly worried about him seeing it; he figured they were just being careless and foolish.

"Maybe I'm looking too much into things," Emma mutters, "if Tamara is up to no good, I have no proof. I tried to get proof that Regina framed Mary Margaret and Regina was two steps ahead of me. I am not making that same mistake again,"

"If you look hard enough Emma, you may find exactly what you're looking for," he reasons and she looks at him curiously.

"How did you get back to Storybrooke so quickly without your ship?" she wonders.

He smiles at her. "Like I said love, I'm a pirate and I know how to survive,"

"Sure, you've lived long enough; I have no doubt you probably used your pirate charms to woe some random stranger into driving you back to Storybrooke," she teases. "although if I didn't know who you are, I would probably be very scared considering you have a hook for a hand,"

"Lucky for me, you know me Swan," he teases back and Emma turns to leave but Hook touches her arm and she reluctantly looks back at him. "I am curious about something that maybe you can help me with before you leave,"

"What?"

"I distinctly remember shoving my hook in the crocodile's chest and yet, he's walking around with his lady love unscathed and not dead, as he should be,"

Emma frowns, pulling away from him. "A lot's changed and I couldn't let Henry's grandfather die like that, so I'm sorry," she says, "no matter what he's done to you, I'm the sheriff in this town and it's my job to protect everyone,"

"My revenge has been my life's work Emma...what am I supposed to do with my life if I can't achieve this?"

She shrugs. "Find a new purpose," she offers, "Revenge may sate your being but it's an end, not a beginning. It's not too late for you to find another hobby or do something else, maybe even fall in love again,"

Hook stares at her, remembering those same words he said to Regina in the caves and a smile creeps across his face, looking her over; to which, Emma looks away and starts leaving but stops, turning back to him. "Look, I know he hurt you and you want to hurt him back, but this vengeance will never be able to fill the void in your heart Hook and quite frankly, he doesn't care all that much about you. He's moved on; so should you,"

He continues to stare back at her and it's making her uncomfortable. "Anyway, thanks for listening to my problems," she says, "I know it doesn't compare to yours but I sincerely hope you make the right decision in the end, Hook. Just because you're the villain in a children's story doesn't mean you have to be the villain in real life,"

Emma starts down the gangplank to the dock and he watches her leave, recalling her words and his own.

_"____You think this constant pursuit of revenge is the reason we have no one who cares for us? I mean, when all of this over and I know the crocodile is dead for good and all, I'll have nothing to look forward to. My life will be empty. Revenge may sate your being, but don't misunderstand me, my dear. It's an end , not a beginning."_

If Tamara's and Greg's plan is to kill every fairytale character in Storybrooke after they're done with Regina, then that means everyone is in danger. He's never been the hero, never been known to do heroic deeds but he does know, there is at least one person in this whole town who cares for him and that is enough for him.

Enough to change his ways and be the bigger person. Plus, seeing as he's forged an alliance with this mysterious duo, they would not suspect him of betraying them since they think his only goal in life is to kill the Dark One.

It'll be a challenge and he loves those.

The End


End file.
